therafterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Kadan Ambrosia OC And Vampire Background
Basics Name: Alexa Ambrosia Current Alias: Kadan, Crow Former Alias: Scorpio Race: Vampire Home Planet: Necropolis Home Realm: The Dimension of Darkness (Dimension XXIII) Father: The Grim Reaper Mother: Sears Victoria Gender: Newhalf Bra Size: 34D Penis Length: 10in Transgender: Yes Sexuality: Lesbian Primary Fetish: BDSM Dom/Sub: Dominant Love Interest: Jade Docy Marital Status: Married Social And Occupational Primary Occupation: Vigilante Secondary Occupation: Mother Primary Mission: Setting Up A Safe Community For Undead To Communicate With As Well As Be Among Humans. Secondary Mission: Destruction of FDC and Richard Maximus Law First Important Name: Jade Docy Relationship: Lover/Slave Second Important Name: Mixta Sachiko Ambrosia Relationship: Daughter Third Important Name: Brandy Morgan Relationship: Primary Teammate Forth Important Name: Jason Voorhees Relationship: Adoptive Father Subculture Affiliations: Otaku and Vampire Goth Religious Affiliation: None Coven: Black Kry Coven Coven Rank: Elder Vampire Zodiac Sign: Aquarious Powers and Techniques Primary Power: Dark Element Manipulation Techniques: Dark Energy Shield, Power Blitz, Infinity Bullet, Dark Energy Mine, Destructo Disk, Dark Energy Blast, Dark Energy Scatter Shot, Finger Beam, High-Pressure Energy Wave, Banshee Blast, Final Flash, Energy Absorption, Transformation, Teleportation, Black Lightning Ball, Thunderstorm Creation, Black Chain Lightning, Dark Lightning Bullets, Dark Water Vortex, Lethal Rain, Flood Creation, Dark Wind Vortex, Dark Wind Ball, Deoxygenation, Hurricane Creation, Dark Wind Storm Creation, Tornado Creation Secondary Power: Necromancy Techniques: Death Inducement, Life Force Absorption, Motor-Skill Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Soul Absorption, Summoning, Rot Inducement Tertiary Power: Silver Claw Retraction Techniques: Launching, Claw Extension, Claw Retraction Defensive Techniques: Energy Barrier, Bone Wall, Energy Armor, Teleportation, Ghost Wall, Ectoplasm Wall, Energy Wave, Energy Vortex, Afterimage, Energy Clone, Energy Shield, Energy Wall, Absolute Counter, Object Immortality Race Inherited Abilities: Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Reflexes, Spacial Sense, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Strength, Flight, Blood Consumption, Sexual Empowerment Primary Finisher: Dark Energy Power Blitz Secondary Finisher: Dark Energy Destructo Disk Hand To Hand Finisher: Tombstone Piledriver Team Finisher: Dual Destructo Disk Ultra Technique: Final Friday Summons Main Summon: Death Knight Description: Stands eight feet tall with a 30ft shield, and a 10ft shield. Spews acid when destroyed after which regenerates, can regenerate 20 times, and controls green fire has the strength of 20 Titans. Secondary Summon: Death Dragon Description: Has the strength of 40 giants, while breaths black fire, and feeds off any Kinetic Based Power from Telekinesis to Vectors to Umbrakinesis when the opponent uses it. Can spew acid out of its class as it can also fly. Tertiary Summon: Death Scorpion Description: Has class seventeen times stronger than Steel, can move 7000 times the speed of sound. As it spews venom that can kill or melt anything upon contact, stands 30ft weighing 400lbs Fourth Summon: Kuchisaki-Onna Description: The Slit Mouthed Woman Fifth Summon: Jason Voorhees Description: Original Revenant Undead Jason Sixth Summon: Uber Jason Description: Undead Machine Form of Jason Voorhees Seventh Summon: Skeleton Golem Description: A 10ft skeleton in armor, with a 20ft blade, and an 8ft circular shield. Equipment All Equipment: Baseball Bat, Symbiotic Mask, Double Bladed Scythe, Gurren MK-II Carrying: Proton Baseball Bat, Symbiotic Mask, Double Bladed Scythe Non-Carry: Gurren MK-II Weapon of Choice: Baseball Bat Biography Summary: She is the daughter of the Grim Reaper himself, however after the Reaper had sex with the mother the Mother died and Alexa Materialized from the Night Sky as a Vampire. At the age of fifteen she was sent to the Dimension where Humans are the Primary Rulers, in order to catch the Criminal Richard Maximus Law and bring him back to her dimension to face his execution for the crimes the Human committed against the Vampire Race, as well as other Undead Races. She got rid of his two Henchmen Jorge Rodriguez and Isaac Belocity Bellman permanently by defeating and killing them for helping their boss carry out his evil and unjust acts. She also has the jurisdiction to carry out the end of Richard Maximus Law and his city named FDC in this dimension due to being part of the ruling class. While in the Human Dimension she brought her partner Jade with her, and they began taking care of an orphaned child named Mixta, during their time here they also ended up marrying each other and taking up many hobbies that many humans practice both legally and illegally but they're also in this dimension to set up a safe Undead Community, with their guardian, a high ranking Lycan, protecting them when it's needed or they demand him to do as such. Personality: She tends to seclude herself away most everyone, except her lover Jade, however she has a small group of people she opens up to about most anything being Jade, her teammate Brandy, her sister Sara, and her daughter Mixta. She can snap from most anything from anger to jealousy, making her a Yangire. She blunt with a lot of opinions and doesn't care to call her lover a dumbass when she does something stupid, she very protective of Jade. Furthermore in fighting she's very strategic, and very intelligent barely using her magic, she tends to fight hand to hand most the time but will use her magic, and energy attacks when need be. She mixes hand to hand with Dark Energy attacks during combat to make it unpredictable, outside of combat she is very quiet and enjoys Horror, Anime, Futanari, and Dark Romance movies. She hates furries with a passion, despises them and believes they're nothing but Animal Rapists. She's very Dark in her sense of humor although small things can make her laugh, it's easy to tell that she's the dominant in her relationship with Jade. At times she can be crazy like how she enjoys killing the people who are guilty of wrong doings, but she doesn't like fighting them herself as she views it as a waste of time. She likes the band known as Nine Inch Nails, particularly the song Dead Souls, her favorite color is Black, Blue and Red. Dere Types: Yangire, Tsundere, Kuudere Memorable Quotes: Time and Fate, that's all that has to want me to win this fight understand Kiddo?" Theme Songs Primary Theme: Anti You Artist: Blue Stahli Secondary Theme: Dead Souls Artist: Nine Inch Nails Tertiary Theme: Fallen Angel Artist: Three Days Grace Fighting Information Victories: 1430 Defeats: 0 Draws: 0 Main Fighting Style: Enhanced Speed Melee Secondary Fighting Style: Energy Combat Main Fighting Stance: Android 18 Secondary Fighting Stance: Fasha Tertiary Fighting Stance: Zangya Other Important Information Other Relevant Information: She has hidden her soul into a specific object, which is always either on her person or within her home Dimension, hidden deep within her lair known as The Rafterz, which means she cannot die unless that object is destroyed and then she becomes mortal again. Information Clarification: The Object holding her soul is her hockey mask. Primary Outfit: Black Trench Coat, with a Black Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Pants, Black Boots, and a Scorpion Pendant Secondary Outfit: Latex Body Suit, with leather gloves, and black leggings Number Of Other Outfits: 11 Total Number of Outfits: 13